1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emission driver and an electroluminescent display employing such an emission driver. More particularly, the present invention relates to an emission driver and an electroluminescent display, e.g., organic electroluminescent display, which employs only one of p-type or n-type transistors and maybe smaller in size, lighter in weight and/or lower in cost than conventional emission drivers and/or electroluminescent displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device may include a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in an array to form a display region, and scan lines and data lines may be coupled to each pixel for selectively applying data signals to the pixels in order to display an image.
Flat panel display devices may be categorized into passive matrix type emission display devices and active matrix type emission display devices based on a driving scheme for driving the pixels. The active matrix type displays generally provide improved resolution, contrast and an operation speed.
Flat panel display devices are being used as a display device for portable information terminals, such as personal computers, mobile telephones, PDAs, etc., or as a monitor for various types of information equipment. Various types of flat panel display devices are known, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCD) using liquid crystal panels, organic electroluminescent displays using organic light emitting elements, and plasma display devices (PDPs) using plasma panels.
Various emission display devices that are relatively light weight and occupy a relatively small volume as compared to cathode ray tubes are being developed, and electroluminescent displays, e.g., organic electroluminescent displays, which are capable of having excellent emission efficiency, brightness, viewing angle and relatively rapid response speeds are being researched and developed.
In conventional electroluminescent displays, e.g., organic electroluminescent displays, the emission driver employs both PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors. However, when that a pixel unit of the electroluminescent display is formed only with PMOS transistor(s) or NMOS transistor(s), the pixel unit may be formed on a separate external driver and/or an additional process may be required for the emission driver if the emission driver is implemented using both PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors. Thus, such electroluminescent displays may be relatively large in size, may be relatively heavy, and manufacturing thereof may be complicated.